Photogrammetry refers to methods for determining geometrical properties of an object from one or more images of the object acquired by one or more imaging devices. Photogrammetry can be applied to determine location of an object. For example, the technique “Multiple Image Coordinate Extraction (MICE) Technique for Rapid Targeting of Precision Guided Munitions”, Thomas B. Criss et al., Johns Hopkins APL Technical digest, volume 19, number 4 (1998) discloses a method to locate an object by acquiring at least three images of the object from non collinear positions with at least three common points among the images. However, the method requires manual identification of the common points which can be for example a tuft of vegetation, a rock, a corner of an building, etc.
Some other current techniques avoid using manual identification of common points by using image matching process as described in European patent applications EP-A2-2507768 and EP-A1-1512289. However, when determining location of an object using a plurality of images with strongly non-collinear lines of sight (i.e. highly oblique images), such techniques do not provide satisfying results because the image matching process fails to detect relevant common points.